Haiku of Redwall
by angel0fmus1c
Summary: Characters of the world of Redwall, summarized in the almighty haiku. Slight to major spoilers.
1. Redwall

Mad props to MrDrP who inspired me with this idea. Go read his Haikuapalooza, the characters of Kim Possible write their own haiku. Go! Read now! So I wrote haiku inspired by some of my favorite Redwall characters. And I am going to try to go through every book.

Haiku of Redwall,

characters in so few words.

Onward and forward!

* * * * * * * *

Matthias

I – am that is, a

warrior brave and true, with

blade of midwinter.

* * *

Cornflower

Maiden of blossoms

with a warrior's spirit,

night's hero and day's cook.

* * *

Abbot Mortimer

Believer in peace

healer of bodies and souls,

valiant till the end.

* * *

Cluny

Sea-rat of the south,

Fearless, yet haunted by ghosts

onward to Redwall.

* * *

Basil Stag Hare

Camoflauge expert,

fearless foot fighter, wot wot!

A stomach on legs.

* * *

Methuselah

Old, wise recorder

riddle solver and speaker,

slain by a chicken.

* * * * * * * *

Author's Notes:

I love haiku. The whole idea of getting your entire idea through with such little space is thrilling. Anyway, anyone who has been to my DeviantArt page knows that I can draw squat. So, usually, I find myself doodling haiku. I am going to try and go through all twenty Redwall books and do my favorite characters in all of them. If any one has a suggestion for characters they'd like to see, leave me a review. Again, cyber-cookies for constructive reviews.

Namaste,

Angel

EDIT: Added Methuselah, because I forgot him the first time.


	2. Mossflower

Behold! The second chapter! You know, I am having a lot of fun with this. Before I started this part, I thought I would just do my favorite books, but I think I am going to go ahead and do all twenty of them. Whew! In case you can't tell, I am going in publication order, not chronological order.

* * * * * * * *

Martin

North-born warrior,

Slayer of the Thousand Eyes,

wields his father's sword.

* * *

Gonff

Prince of all Mousethieves,

picker of locks, singing songs,

love to Columbine.

* * *

Gingivere

Son of the Thousand Eyes,

honest and loyal wildcat

and content farmer.

* * *

Tsarmina

Queen of the Thousand Eyes,

sulking on a kitchen table

dripping, slipping wet.

* * *

Columbine

A Loamhedge mousemaid,

healer and war strategist,

love of Gonff, the Prince.

* * *

Bella of Brockhall

Daughter of the Boar,

As bright as a winter's moon,

She leads the Corim.

* * * * * * * *

Author's Notes:

YAY! Tis done. Next is "Mattimeo"! As usual, leave the characters you want to see in reviews, and be constructive in your review. If your chosen character is a tad bit obscure, let me know what book he/she/it is in.

P.S.

Tell me, should I do Martin again in "Martin the Warrior"? Or just leave him with this one in "Mossflower"? I kind of want to, but I'm not entirely sure. Help me decide!

Namaste,

Angel

EDIT: Added Bella of Brockhall.


	3. Mattimeo

Ta Da! Chapter three is here, and I've just noticed that I've been posting these about every twelve days. Curious. So far, this is the longest chapter I have done. So many characters were requested! I am so grateful for the feedback you all have been providing.

Okay, there are teeny tiny spoilers. So be aware. Or beware. Whichever.

* * * * * * * *

Rollo

Genius baby vole,

spy the letters, evergreen,

for good old cider!

* * *

Mattimeo

Son of the champion

troublemaker, childish, then

grows up and steps up.

* * *

Orlando

Lord of Western Plains.

Unlikely chef with bloodwrath

and it's no hatchet!

* * *

Slagar

The cruel and cunning,

the slaver of Malkariss.

No more Chickenhound.

* * *

Warbeak

Queen of the Sparra,

mighty warrior and queen,

loyal until death.

* * *

Tess

A simple churchmouse

brave and loyal companion

hopeful comforter.

* * *

General Ironbeak

Fierce crow of the North,

longs to win the redstone house.

A feather-brained fowl.

* * *

Stryk Redkite

From all-rock all-rock,

a fearsome feathered fighter

and red thunderbolt.

* * * * * * * *

Author's Notes: Next is "Mariel of Redwall"! I've been looking forward to this one. So, remember to review and leave which characters you want. And the general consensus seems to be to include Martin again. So shall it be!

And just to let you know, in the next couple of days, I will be editing the Redwall chapter and the Mossflower chapter, because I realized that I had forgotten some of my favorite characters. So, keep your eyes open for those re-posts.

Out of curiosity, should I warn for spoilers in the summary? Let me know in your review.

Namaste,

Angel


	4. Mariel of Redwall

So sorry about the delayed update! Real life started eating me up, and finding me delicious. Anyway, here is "Mariel of Redwall"! I hope you enjoy.

Spoilers, spoilers, spoilers, spoilers. That's enough warning, right?

* * * * * * * *

Mariel

Fierce Storm Gullwhacker

full of forgotten memories,

Bellmaker's daughter.

* * *

Dandin

Descendant of Gonff,

flute player, lizard slayer,

bearer of the sword.

* * *

Rawnblade

Cursed by the Bloodwrath,

Lord of Salamandastron,

Master of the Bell.

* * *

Hon Rosie

Famous for her laugh

young and ready for a fight,

tougher than she looks.

* * *

Tarquin

Love-sick for Rosie

Balladeer of all Redwall,

and smacker of toads.

* * *

Saxtus

Solemn, thoughtful mouse.

Solver of Redwall riddles,

a future Abbott.

* * *

Treerose

Spoiled cook of Redwall,

flirtatious, till a changed heart

lead to happiness.

* * *

Greypatch

First to fear the King,

last captain of the Darkqueen.

Hunted by Gabool.

* * *

Gabool

Beaten by a maid,

pilferer of golden bells.

Death by scorpion.

* * *

Colonel Clary

Leader of the three,

wise and practiced in battle,

slayer of searats.

* * *

Brigadier Thyme

A scout and tracker,

ferocious, laughing fighter,

a hero of slaves.

* * *

Rufe Brush

Strong and a leader,

defends all within the walls.

Hider of the sword.

* * *

Mellus

Kind badger mother,

protector of the Dibbuns,

stern and powerful.

* * *

Oak Tom

A jolly fat squirrel,

seeker of searat revenge,

wed to fair Treerose.

* * * * * * * *

Author's Notes: Whew! That was a long one. I promise that I will have the next chapter (post? entry? book summary?) up faster. Also, my unintended hiatus from here did not exist in vain. I have a couple oneshots I am going to post, plus a story that I actually don't know what I intend to do with it. Oh well. I'll figure it out. Next up is "Salamandastron"! Post your favorite characters in your reviews and I'll try to write them in.

Kelaiah – most of these are for you, so I hope you enjoy!

Namaste,

Angel

PS I know that Dandin doesn't actually kill any of the lizards, it just sounded too cool to pass up!

EDIT: Deleted and re-uploaded. A thousand hugs to Kelaiah and Foeseeker for catching my very silly mistakes! They should be fixed now.


End file.
